Звёздные войны: Повстанцы
|num episodes= |runtime=30-ти минутные эпизоды |network=*Disney Channel *Disney XD |creator(s)=Саймон Кинберг(Co-creator) |writer(s)=Саймон Кинберг |director(s)=*Стюард Ли *Стив Ли |executive producer(s)=*Дэйв Филони *Саймон Кинберг *Грег Уайзман |starring= *Стивен Блюм *Тейлор Грэй * Ванесса Маршалл *Фредди Принц-младший *Тия Сиркар |timeline=За пять лет до событий «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» |era= |first aired=Осень 2014 года |last aired=}} Звёздные войны: Повстанцы ( ) — анимационный телесериал, действие которого разворачивается за пять лет до оригинальной трилогии, в период между фильмами «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов» и «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда». Премьерный часовой эпизод выйдет осенью 2014 года на телеканале Disney Channel, после чего трансляция сериала перейдёт на канал Disney XD. «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы» будут первым экранным воплощением нового канона, созданного после реорганизации хронологии «Звёздных войн», проведённой Lucasfilm в апреле 2014. Сериал будет рассказывать о разномастной группе повстанцев, экипаже космического корабля «Призрак», и их борьбе против Галактической Империи. Команду составляют: тви'лечка пилот Гера Синдулла, представитель инородной расы Зеб Оррелиос, мандалорка Сабина Врен, астродроид Чоппер, бывший джедай Кейнан Джаррус и юный мошенник Эзра Бриджер. Основной темой «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы» будет период зарождения Альянса повстанцев. Описание Предпосылки Действие сериала разворачивается приблизительно за пять лет до событий «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» и спустя четырнадцать лет с момента образования Галактической Империи. Предпосылки к сериалу звучат следующим образом: «Для Галактики настали тёмные времена. Мощь Галактической Империи растёт, и её тень поглощает один мир за другим. В самом начале сериала Имперские силы оккупируют отдалённый мир, установив на нём свою жёсткую власть и сломав жизни населения планеты. Но есть те, у кого хватит мужества восстать против бесчисленных штурмовиков и TIE истребителей Империи. Эти смельчаки некто иные как разношёрстный экипаж космического корабля «Призрак». Вместе, эта компания столкнется лицом к лицу с новыми врагами, переживёт множество захватывающих приключений и станут героями.» Основные персонажи thumb|250px|Экипаж «Призрака» В сериале будет шесть главных героев, которые составляют экипаж корабля «Призрак». В команду входят: юный мошенник Эзра Бриджер, бывший джедай Кейнан Джаррус, "мускулы" команды - ласат Зеб Оррелиос, астродроид C1-10P по прозвищу "Чоппер" - эксперт по взрывчатке, мандолорка Сабина Врен и пилот «Призрака» тви'лечка Гера Синдулла. Так же в сериале будет много отрицательных персонажей, одним из которых будет Инквизитор. Кейнан Джаррус Кейнан Джаррус был человеком мужского пола и джедаем-падаваном, пережившим Приказ 66, в ходе которого был уничтожен Орден джедаев. По этой причине он был вынужден скрыться и сменить свой световой меч на бластер. 5 ДБЯ Джаррус присоединился к команде лёгкого грузового корабля VCX-100 «Призрак», и когда к экипажу присоединился юный чувствительный к Силе мошенник Эзра Бриджер, он взял его в ученики, чтобы обучить путям Силы. Не смотря на то, что пилотом «Призрака» была тви'лечка Гера Синдулла, Кейнан был лидером команды. Эзра Бриджер Эзра Бриджер был четырнадцатилетним человеком, живущим на планете Лотал. Он зарабатывал на жизнь мошенничеством и часто обворовывал базы, принадлежащие Галактической Империи. Живя сам по себе, Бриджер был чувствительным к Силе и в момент опасности мог неосознанно применить Силу для самообороны. Примерно 5 ДБЯ Бриджер повстречался с членами экипажа корабля «Призрак», и в конечном итоге присоединился к ним, став пилотом «Фантома» и учеником Кейнана Джарруса. На борту «Призрака», Бриджер сильно сдружился с Зебом Оррелиосом. Гера Синдулла Гера Синдулла девушка-тви'лек, бывшая владелицей и пилотом «Прзрака», хоть и приобрела его незаконным путём. Синдулла была сердцем корабля и скрепляла его команду вместе. Будучи опытным пилотом, начала борьбу против Империи по причинам, которым не слишком охотно делилась с остальными. Несмотря на то, что Гера не обладала способностями к восприятию Силы, её навыки пилота и стрелка были настолько высоки, что превосходили способности многих чувствительных к Силе. Благодаря своей целеустремлённости, юная тви'лечка всегда доводила до конца всё за что бралась. Синдулла была наставницей Сабины и поддерживала Бриджера в его обучении, а также помогала Оррелиосу справиться с его крутым нравом. Синдулла была хозяйкой Чоппера и владела двоичным языком. Гаразеб "Зеб" Оррелиос Гаразеб Оррелиос или просто Зеб, был представителем расы ласат и опытным воином, служившим "мускулами" в экипаже «Призрака». Пройдя отличную воинскую подготовку на родной планете, Оррелиос имел высокую квалификацию, что контрастировало с его внешностью. Ему не нравились дроиды, поэтому так и не нашёл общий язык с Чоппером, однако он сдружился с Эзрой Бриджером. Любимым занятием Зеба было избиение штурмовиков, или, как их ещё называли, "ведроголовых". Зеб был виртуозом рукопашного боя. Сабина Врен Сабина Врен была мандалоркой, обладающей обширными познаниями во взрывном деле, а также художником-граффитистом. Взрывной и дерзкий характер Сабины воплотился в расцветке её брони, её причёске и в граффити на стенах её каюты на «Призраке». Чоппер C1-10P, однако он был более известен как Чоппер, был астродроидом «Призрака». Собраный из запчастей других дроидов, он был вздорным и упрямым, и не пытался заслужить любовь органических форм жизни, однако в критических ситуациях он нередко становился спасителем для членов команды «Призрака». Он и Зеб Оррелиос сильно недолюбливали дуг друга. Чоппер был собственностью Геры Синдуллы. Разработка Концепция В разработке концепции «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы», принимал участие эксклюзивный продюсер сериала Саймон Кинберг. Он проявил большой энтузиазм во время разработки концепции и обсуждения вопроса, к какому временному промежутку в хронологии «Звёздных войн» отнести новый сериал. В результате, было принято решение сконцентрироваться на периоде формирования Альянса повстанцев. Таким образом, события сериала развернуться в промежутке между «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов» и «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда», в период правления Галактической Империи. Чтобы как-то дистанцировать новый сериал от предшественника, «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов», создатели «Повстанцев» сделали ставку на визуальный стиль, основой которого послужили концепт-арты Ральфа Маккуорри — художника, который работал над оригинальной трилогией. Производство left|thumb|250px|Концепт-арт в стиле [[Ральф Маккуорри|Ральфа Маккуорри на котором изображёны TIE/ln истребители преследующие «Призрак»]] Ветеран Lucasfilm Ltd, скульптор Даррен Маршал, работавший над «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» до их закрытия, разработал скульптуры основных персонажей «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы» перед уходом из Lucasfilm в июне 2013 года. В декабре 2013 производственная команда закончила работу над сериями первого сезона, и приступила к анимации первых сцен. В январе 2014 года сценарий был завершён для половины первого сезона. Для пяти эпизодов была закончена запись голосов актеров озвучивания, были готовы раскадровки и эскизы для трех эпизодов, шла работа над анимацией двух эпизодов и один эпизод находился в процессе добавления света. Подходила к завершению запись звуковых эффектов и в вскоре их должны были начать добавлять в мультсериал. В мае 2013 года, к проекту присоединился Грег Уайзман, в качестве эксклюзивного продюсера, не смотря на то, что сериал уже долгое время находился в разработке. 17 января, глава производственного отдела Кит Келлогг, заявил, что работа над анимацией первого эпизода окончена. Для облегчения процесса работы над сериалом, специалисты Lucasfilm разработали специальный инструментарий для Adobe Photoshop, который помогал воссоздать художественный стиль Ральфа Маккуорри[http://lucasfilm.com/star-wars-rebels Star Wars Rebels at Lucasfilm.com], а один из персонажей, Зеб Оррелиос, был создан по его ранним эскизам для вуки Чубакки. Также при создании визуальной концепции сериала, создатели вдохновлялись работами Хаяо Миядзаки — любимого режиссёра президента Lucasfilm Кэтлин Кеннеди. Во время работы над созданием лицевой анимации персонажей, Филони порекомендовал команде аниматоров посмотреть диснеевский мультфильм «Рапунцель: Запутанная история», в котором двумерная мимика персонажей создавалась при помощи технологий трёхмерной анимации. Саймон Кинберг написал сценарий к двум первым эпизодам сериала, в которых будут представлены новые персонажи и рассказаны их истории. В марте 2014 года, Грег Уайзман наметил вектор развития сюжета для первого сезона, и выстроил общую линию развития сериала как трехтактную пьесу. Первый сезон послужит первым актом общей сюжетной линии, в то время как второй и третий акты могут занять более одного сезона. Работу над «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы» курируют три исполнительных продюсера: Дэйв Филони, руководящий режиссёр сериала «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов»; Саймон Кинберг, написавший сценарий к первому эписоду сериала и Грег Уайзман. Вместе с Филони, в работе над «Повстанцами» принимают участие ещё несколько членов команды «Войн клонов», а именно: Афина Портильо - продюсер, Килиан Планкетт - арт-директор, Джоель Аарон - CG руководитель, Кейт Келлогг - аниматор и Стюард Ли, в качестве режиссёра. Ли, который долгое время работал над «Войнами клонов» вместе с Филони, подключился к работе над «Повстанцами» к своему брату Стиву Ли, ветерану LucasArts. Так же из команды «Войн клонов» к работе над «Повстанцами» подключилась группа художников концепт-арта, состоящая из Эми Бет Кристенсон, Эндрина Кирка, Пэта Пресли и Криса Глена, менеджер Лиз Каммингс и ещё один член команды разработчиков Пол Зиннес. Пабло Идальго, один из членов Lucasfilm Story Group, сотрудничает с командой «Повстанцев» в качестве энциклопедиста. Релиз «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы» впервые были анонсированы 11 марта 2013 года, как безымянный мультипликационный сериал, призванный придти на смену сериалу «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов». Название и дата премьеры были названы позже, и объявлены в пресс-релизе 20 мая 2013 года. Премьерный показ был назначен на осень 2014 и будет представлять собой часовой эпизод, сценаристом которого выступит эксклюзивный продюсер Саймон Кинберг. Эксклюзивными правами на показ пилотной серии обладает Disney Channel. После премьеры, трансляция остальных серий начнется на телеканале Disney XD. Первый тизер «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы» был показан на официальном YouTube канале «Звёздные войны» 7 октября 2013 года. Основные персонажи сериала впервые были представлены в январе 2014 года на Nuremberg International Toy Fair, войдя в набор «LEGO Star Wars Rebels». На упаковке набора был изображён «Призрак» и шаттл нападения «Фантом», а всам набор входили фигурки изображающие Эзру Бриджера, Зеба Оррелиоса, Геру Синдуллу, и свободное место для Кейнана Джарруса. Изначально, на коробке фамилия Зеба была указана как "Орретиос," однако вскоре, на финальной версии коробки, представленной на the New York Toy Fair, имя было изменено и в комплект вошла фигурка Джарруса. 4 февраля 2014 года, представители Lucasfilm разослали шесть эксклюзивных работ художника Эми Бет Кристенсон шести интернет ресурсам: ET Online, TheForce.net, IGN, Mashable, Omelete, и Empire Online, в ходе рекламной компании «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы». Работы были выполнены в виде имперских пропагандистских плакатов. Эта акция была частью ограниченной почтовой рассылки, в ходе которой, 5 февраля 2500 человек получили карточки, выпущенные ограниченным тиражом, с изображениями нового сериала. Письма этой акции приходили в чёрных конвертах, где в графе адреса отправителя значилась Комиссия по охране Нового порядка расположенная на Корусанте, а внутри находилась карточка, с призывам к гражданам с гордостью демонстрировать данные плакаты, в поддержку имперской оккупации Лотала. Собранные в определённом порядке, перевёрнутые лицевой стороной вниз, карточки, образовывали логотип феникса Восстания. Начиная с Кейнана Джарруса, представленного 12 февраля, постепенно начали раскрыватся личности всех членов корабля «Призрак». Кейнан был представлен как "джедай-ковбой", а ролик посвящённый "герою-пройдохе" Эзре Бриджеру был показан 14 февраля. Два тизера «Повстанцев» под названием «Искра» и «Возгорание» были показаны на канале Disney XD и на YouTube 17 февраля, а ролики посвящённые Гаразебу Оррелиосу, под названием «Мышцы», Сабине Врен - «Взрывной художник» и Гере Синдулле - «Пилот», были показаны 18, 19, и 20 февраля соответственно. Ролики были опубликованы в независимых новостных источниках, таких как TV Guide, IGN и Entertainment Weekly, и вскоре стали доступны на официальном YouTube канале «Звёздных войн». 16 апреля, в честь проходящего фестиваля WonderCon 2014, на YouTube канале «Звёздный войн» был представлен небольшой фрагмент одной из серий сериала, посвящённый Гере Синдулле. В тот же день стало известно, что Кевин Килнер, композитор сериала «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов», присоединяется к команде «Повстанцев» в качестве нового композитора. Ролики представляющие агента Имперского бюро безопасности Каллуса и Инквизитора были показаны 10 и 17 июля. Первый полноценный трейлер «Повстанцев» вышел 4 мая 2014 года. Тридцатисекундный отрывок трейлера был впервые показан 2 мая на телешоу «Good Morning America», а за тем, 4 мая, была показана полная версия трейлера, которую в течении дня показывали по всем телесетям Disney, а так же разместили на сайты StarWars.com и Disney.com. 9 июля 2014 года, на телеканале ESPN, во время «Wednesday Night Baseball», во время матча между командами Сент-Луис Кардиналс и Питтсбург Пайрэтс, прошло тематическое представление, посвящённое «Звёздным войнам», на котором можно было увидеть некоторых героев «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы». 24 июля 2014 года, во время фестиваля Comic-Con 2014 в Сан-Диего Lucasfilm представит свою панель . Она будет носить название "Герои «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы»", и представят её Дэйв Филони, Саймон Кинберг и основные актёры озучки сериала. Преемственность Представитель Lucasfilm Пабло Идальго первым указал на время действия сериала, сказав что события «Звёздные войны: Повствнцы» развернуться спустя, примерно, четырнадцать лет после событий «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов» или за пять лет до «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда». Однако в официальном пресс-релизе, на сайте StarWars.com, представляющем дроида-астромеханика Чоппера, было указано что действие сериала происходит за четыре года до «Новой надежды», однако Идальго быстро опроверг эти сведения на своей странице в «Твиттре». Позже, в «Star Wars Insider» 148 появилась перепечатка части пресс-релиза Чоппера, с сайта StarWars.com, где датой действия сериала также было указано 4 ДБЯ. Изначально Дэйв Филони утверждал, что Зеб Оррелиос будет представителем новой, ранее неизвестной расы, основанной на ранних эскизах вуки Чубакки, созданных Ральфам Маккуори. Однако, во вселенной «Звёздных войн» уже существовала раса ласат, основанная на эскизах вуки, созданных Маккуори. В разделе Launch Pad журнала «Star Wars Insider» 148, Зеб был отнесён к ласатнийцам, хотя в журнале его фамилию написали с ошибкой "Оррелиоус", вместо Оррелиос. В 149 выпуске «Star Wars Insider», редакция принесла извинения за ошибку в написании фамилии, но, тем не менее, вновь ошиблись в её написании, на этот раз написав "Оррилиос". Новая книга Джона Джексона Миллера «Новый рассвет» расскажет о судьбе некоторых персонажей до событий сериала и станет первым романом, являющимся частью новой истории «Звёздный войн», создаваемой в застенках Lucasfilm Ltd. усилиями Lucasfilm Story Group. Эпизоды Состав Исполнители ролей *'Стивен Блюм' — Гаразеб Оррелиос *'Тейлор Грэй' — Эзра Бриджер *'Джейсон Айзекс' — Инквизитор *'Ванесса Маршалл' — Гера Синдулла *'Дэвид Ойелово' — Агент Каллус *'Фредди Принц (младший)' — Кейнан Джаррус *'Тия Сиркар' — Сабина Врен *'Билли Ди Уильямс' Создатели *Эксклюзивные продюсеры — Дэйв Филони, Саймон Кинберг и Грег Уайзман *Креативный исполнитель — Рейн Робертс *Линейный продюсер — Афина Портильо *Художественны директор — Килиан Планкетт *Руководитель подразделения CG эффектов — Джоэл Арон *Руководитель подразделения анимации — Кит Келлог *Режиссёры эпизодов — Стюард Ли и Стив Ли *Художники концепта — Эми Бет Кристенсон, Эндриан Кирк, Пэт Пресли и Крис Глен *Команда разработчиков — Пол Зиннес *Композитор — Кевин Килнер Появления |organizations= *Галактическая Империя **Штурмовики **TIE пилоты **ИнквизиторыStar Wars Rebels "Spelling Bee" Commercial **Имперское бюро безопасности *Пилоты *Флотские системы Сиенара |species= *Люди *Ласаты *Пау'аны *Тви'леки *Вуки |vehicles= *AT-DP *«Фантом» *Имперский войсковой транспорт *Гравицикл **Неизвестный имперский гравицикл *Звёздный разрушитель **Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский» *Звёздный истребитель **Серия TIE *Транспорт **Легкий крейсер типа «Гозанти» *Лёгкий грузовой корабль VCX-100 **«Призрак» |technology= *Световой меч **Двухклинковый световой меч |miscellanea= }} Источники * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *«Star Wars Comic 3» * * * * * * * * * * * * *Join the Rebellion on the Disney Parks YouTube channel *Meet Chopper on the Disney Parks YouTube channel * * * * * * * * }} Примечания и сноски }} Ссылки на внешние источники * * *[https://www.facebook.com/starwarsrebels Star Wars Rebels on Facebook] * * * *[http://www.sienarfleetsystems.com sienarfleetsystems.com - A Star Wars Rebels promotional site] *'Star Wars Rebels' interview: New series goes to dark places, embraces 1977 film's spirit *First look: 'Star Wars Rebels' rustles up a cowboy Jedi *Greg Weisman Talks Star Wars Rebels and Showing the Beginning of the Rebel Alliance *HERA Speaks - STAR WARS REBELS' Vanessa Marshall on Pilot, Plot, and Family Dynamic Категория:Телевизионные сериалы Категория:Звёздные войны: Повстанцы Категория:Канонические телевизионные сериалы